Midnight
by newlyfound
Summary: Alternate ending to"Midnight." Norman B. & Ms. Watson one-shot.


**This is basically an alternate ending of "Midnight." **

**Also, I do not own Bates Motel nor the characters used below. I just love the show and am an avid watcher who ships everyone with Norman.**

**This story also shifts POV's a lot. Hopefully you can tell which one is which, if not, let me clarify now. It starts off as Ms. Watson, then shifts to Norman. It keeps that pattern throughout the entire one-shot. **

* * *

"Let me clean that up for you."

"Thank you, Miss Watson."

"You're welcome Norman."

She walked out of the room to retrieve some alcohol and towelettes for his cuts. She knew that this was wrong of her. To have a student in her home without parental permission, or anyone knowing of his whereabouts but she couldn't help herself. Norman was one of her favorite students, and even she couldn't deny from the very first day she met him that there was a forbidden attraction between the two. Shaking her thoughts away, she dug in her medicine cabinet and grabbed the needed items for the bleeding boy in her living room.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked from the bathroom.

"Yes, thank you."

After placing the items on the table in front of him, she briskly ran to the kitchen and began his tea.

"That's such a nasty cut Norman, god. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's okay, it didn't hurt as much as you think."

She lightly laughed and began to clean up his face.

He flinched.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention this might sting."

"It's fine, you can continue."

She tended to the cut, wiping away the blood and dirt from his face. As she did, she looked into his eyes a few times, the sheer blue luring her into him like the day they met.

* * *

His gaze never wavered from her, his eyes tracing over her body, enjoying the small dip in the front of her dress. He wondered what she looked like under the salmon colored cover up. If her body dipped the way he imagined. If her breasts were as perky and magnificent as they were in his dreams. He didn't care if she was his teacher. He didn't care about the level of trouble the two could get in for him just being here, right now. His only thoughts were of how Miss Watson would looked tied up and begging for him. Moaning his name and leaving her marks across his back and arms as she grabbed onto him for dear life while he made love to her mercilessly.

"There, all better." she chimed, breaking away his thoughts.

Her hand lingered on his cheek and he could feel the slight blush adorning his cheeks.

"Thank you, Miss Watson."

"Please, call me Bree."

"Thank you, _Bree_."

She smiled sweetly at him and ran her hand down his face.

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to go change," she started, "Then I'll drive you home. The tea should be finished soon, so you can help yourself."

He nodded.

She grabbed the bloody towelettes and alcohol, throwing the first item into the trash and placing the other back into the cabinet.

* * *

The moment she entered her room, she knew she should've closed the door. She knew she should've undressed away from the mirror, but she frankly didn't care. Well she cared, just not in that way. She wanted him to see her. She wouldn't admit that, but deep down, she knew that was the main reason her door was left _wide _open.

She unzipped her dress slowly, stepping out and placing the garment on to her chair.

For some reason today, she felt that she should wear her lingerie, get dolled up, and boy was she grateful in that moment right then. She unclipped her top layer and let it fall to the ground slowly, bending over seductively to pick it up and place it onto her chair with the rest of her clothing.

She was now left in her bra and panties.

Her stockings were being held up by her lacy garter belt hanging on her hips.

And she could feel his eyes covering every inch of her body as she began to unclip them, bending over once more to roll them off her body.

* * *

His eyes couldn't avoid the mirror as she undressed before him.

His conscious was telling-yelling- at him to look away. That it was wrong to lust after her in that way, but his eyes wouldn't avert that mirror.

He was becoming increasingly aroused as each layer fell from her glorious body. If she kept it up, she'd be naked in no time, and Norman secretly hoped that would be the outcome of this little incident.

His palms grew sweaty and he rose from his seat as she unhooked her bra and placed it onto the chair, her breasts presented out to him in all their glory. She looked even better than he imagined. It was astounding and arousing.

Before he realized it, he was walking into her room and approaching the half naked woman.

"Y-You can't be in here.."

"You know that's not true.."

"I-I can't let you see me like this.." she stumbled over her words and covered up her chest.

He removed her hands from her breasts.

"We can't..." she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

She didn't resist.

* * *

Her hand broke from his grip and laced into his hair, bringing his lips closer to him.

It was finally happening.

His hands gripped her hips, bringing their lower parts together. She moaned as she could feel his arousal pressing against her front. Her hands removed themselves from his hair and ran down his torso, unbuttoning the shirt as they did. His shirt was thrown somewhere, and before she knew it, he was half naked, hovering over her on her bed.

His lips ravished her neck, his hands familiarizing themselves with her breasts.

"Norman," she moaned.

* * *

His lips smirked against her neck and continued their sweet torture.

They ventured to her breasts, sucking her nipples until they hardened and were tugged on by his fingers. His hand ran down her stomach and rubbed against her sex.

She was soaking.

He moaned from the feeling and left a trail of kisses down her body until he reached his new destination. He peeled her panties away and gave a broad lick, his name screamed from her swollen lips.

* * *

Her hands wove themselves into his hair as he sucked, licked, and fingered her tight entrance. Her body writhed beneath him, her legs wrapping around his head to bring his fingers and tongue deeper inside of her. A euphoria passed over her as she came, her whole body stiffening from his actions. She beckoned him up to her and kissed him roughly, flipping them over and straddling the younger boys waist. He began to sit up, but she stopped him.

"Let me please you," she whispered and kissed down his body. She removed his boxers and smiled at the sight of his hardened member.

Her lips wrapped around the head and her hand stroked the shaft. She licked him all over his member, her free hand caressing and massaging his balls. He had never felt anything like this before, orally, and he couldn't believe that it was coming from her of all people. She took all of him at once and he called out her name, enjoying the warmth of her mouth engulfing him.

Once she thought it was time, she moved back up his body and straddled him.

"Fuck me," she begged as she sank down onto his member, tossing her head back from the pleasure and cried out.

* * *

His hands grabbed her hips and guided her over him, meeting each thrust with his own.

"Shit," she whimpered once his finger came in contact with her clit.

He flipped them over and she wrapped her arms around him while he pounded mercilessly into her tight core.

"Norman! God, Norman!" she screamed relentlessly until he froze, shook, and released himself into her.

* * *

He rolled over and laid beside her.

She hadn't been fucked like that in years.

She wrapped the sheet around her body and sat up, looking at the boy beside her. This was it. They had passed the border between teacher and student and there was no going back.

And she didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**Yeah, this probably sucked, but reviews are always welcomed. **

**Thanks for reading if you got to this point. **

**Lots of love, xx.**


End file.
